


You Are My Sunshine

by Madquinn13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny knows that Vastra needs her. She needs her too but sometimes that’s not enough to make a person stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

After the whole being murdered incident it was almost impossible for Jenny to get out of Vastra’s sight. Not that she didn’t understand and had the table been turned would have fallen apart completely. But she liked some alone time. She couldn’t even a read book in peace, even if they weren’t in the same room if Jenny was quiet for more than ten seconds Vastra would call out or just all but run into the room to make sure Jenny was still there, still alive.

She refused to talk about it. What having Jenny murdered did to her. But there was one thing that Jenny knew. She wouldn’t have been able to survive it again and Jenny never wanted to do that to her. But this time it had to be done. She hated the thought but this was the less painful solution. This was best for everyone involved.

Jenny was wide awake at this point. She couldn’t sleep but if she left the bed Vastra would stop pretending to be asleep and would see if she wanted to talk about it and when she would say no, she would be pestered about why not and how it wasn’t good to keep things bottled in but talking about this wouldn’t help. She need Vastra wouldn’t rest or stop worrying over her until she found a cure and Jenny already knew it wouldn’t happen, not even with all their friends through space and time.

“What’s keeping you awake my love?” Vastra asked turning around to wrap an arm around her wife.

“It’s nothing.” She allowed herself to be pulled towards Vastra until she felt her wife’s chest solid against her back.

“If you are sure.”

“I am.” Jenny turned over slightly. “I think it’s just that I sleep better in your arms.”

“Well if that’s all.” She laughed. “I promise to do this every night or whenever else you may want to sleep.”

“Sounds better than perfect.” Jenny yawned before burying her face into the collarbone of Vastra.

* * *

 

Jenny was feeling worse now and she knew that soon she wouldn’t be able to hide it. She already had traces of blood when she coughed and she wouldn’t be able keep chalking her weakness up to not getting enough sleep.

Strax was already catching on and she could only tell him so many times to mind his own business or to stop trying to look at her insides before even Strax and his denseness noticed that she was trying to hide something.

Now however she had fall asleep while waiting for the kettle to boil, she wake woken by the steam whistle and felt the blood slowly tinkling down her nose. She wiped at it with a cloth before throwing said cloth into the fireplace least it be found and raised questions about where the blood came from.

She was already planning how it would go. She needed her death to seem like an accident, something that was no one’s fault and leave someone for Vastra to go after.

She needed her wife to be okay after she was gone, they both knew it would happen but admittedly this was a lot sooner than planned.

“Jenny what’s the odd smell?” Vastra asked walking into the kitchen.

“I caught a rag on fire on the stove so I tossed it into the fire place to be safe.”

“Alright just please be careful, I would hate to lose you due to a cup towel.” Vastra smiled and placed a kiss on her wife’s forehead. She studied her face for a few moments. “After your tea I think you should go to bed, you look absolutely drained.”

“Good idea. We might have a busy day tomorrow, never know when the Doctor might drop in.”

“No, especially when even he doesn’t know.”

* * *

 

The day was finally here. Jenny stared at the train. There were children playing around on the tracks, Jenny would push them out of the way and die that way. Vastra wouldn’t have anyone to blame and with any luck it would be so much quicker and less painful than the death she was already getting.

She watched the train come and the children ignore it. That was one of the things with children from Africa, they had no idea what a train was or to get out of its way.

Jenny ran to the children and pushed them off the track with all her strength, she had two maybe three seconds left.

The last thought in her head was, _it’s a good way to go_

When her body is found Vastra is the first one that is called by the police. They recognize Jenny. Strax is the one who makes everyone clear the area. As Vastra holds her wife’s broken and bloodied body she can’t look away from her face, she looks happy, peaceful, smiled on her face. 


End file.
